


one too many flirty comments later

by Anonymous



Series: enderbees and their very poggers flirt sessions [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: geez this bad but i genuinely needed some cute non smut in this tag and they kindly feed us this valentine’s dayyou wanted this please don’t lie 😃👍
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: enderbees and their very poggers flirt sessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164851
Comments: 16
Kudos: 358
Collections: Anonymous





	one too many flirty comments later

Tubbo giggled at his own joke, another dumb little flirty thing that Ranboo would surely ignore.

“Oh my god, Tubbo!”

Okay, wrong not ignore, yell at him for pushing a previously unknown boundary, cool. Tubbo never asked the rules to this relationship, well friendship? Okay clearly Tubbo wanted more but Ranboo is Ranboo so Tubbo just tests the waters all the time, he’s only drowned a few times. 

“What my dearest lovely?”

Ranboo let out that nervous laugh he held for every one of these stupid games that Tubbo liked to play. Tubbo took the awkward pause to push forward with the bit, was it a bit, at this point four months into this friendship it no longer mattered to Ranboo. To Tubbo the joke stopped somewhere in December but he didn’t mind one way or the other. Some days you are talking with another fellow streamer about draining the ocean the next you’re falling into a crush headfirst while watching movies every night together. See for Tubbo things are simply just existing and he is too, why get sticky labels on everything when you could just not give a shit.

“Ranboo, please I’ve said it before but you in fact the light of my life.”

Okay, maybe labels exist for a reason but they are honestly pesky little things at this point in living a life. Hell, Tubbo has barely put aside the fact that millions of people know his name, that a decent 30,000 pay money to watch him stream stupid shit. Let alone that a good 60,000 people are currently watching him poorly flirt with one of his best friends. Things are wild why mess them up.

“Are you trying to get me to something for you again.”

That’s why you mess them up!!! 

“Mild physical and emotional labor, yes!”

Tubbo isn’t sure if Ranboo likes him back. Tubbo is sure that Ranboo enjoys the jokes, he calls him back at strange hours to stay in call for a while and then laugh lightly at the new (month old) gag that is Tubbo the Golddigger.

“I don’t want to do physical labor.” 

“But I want you!”

You can’t force someone to fall in love, you however can subtly hint that it might be beneficial to show interest. And that interest can be shown in a million ways, is this why twitter calls this a wholesome relationship, that’s stupid, push it farther if it breaks it can be fixed.

Ranboo sighed, Tubbo can hear the hand hit the forehead, “That’s because you’re terrible.”

“I am in fact terrible, but I like to see you strain to to keep up with my demands.”

He was five seconds away from confessing the revelation and then remembered that Ranboo was live in front of 60,000 people. Is this the shit they call soft, god he feels like a million butterflies are being born in his stomach it’s all so much hunger and beauty at once and it’s deafening. 

“You say that like it’s a good thing,” Ranboo makes his voice low like it’s warning like a warning might stop this thing, “Slavery is not in fact poggers, chat stop spamming it.”

“Can I get a BoneZone for SlaveBoo?”

“CAN YOU NOT??”

“I think I will, put a BoneZone in the chat if you think Ranboo should help me out if he truly loves me.”

Tubbo was live when he released he’d do anything to keep Ranboo’s attention forever. It was a joke at first and then it wasn’t and that’s fine. The surprise of the whole thing is Ranboo let’s him get away with this shit no questions asked, wanna one-sided flirt with me for three hours nonstop as I push off every joke into the next I won’t stop you, god he’d do anything for him.

“This assumes a lot about,” Ranboo paused looking for a response, “well about so much.”

Okay maybe one-sided is the wrong phrasing, rather Ranboo’s awkward pauses are form of flirting on their own. He’d really do anything in the world to hold that lovely flattery, oh god would he do anything.

“See I’m seeing quite a lot of BoneZones which legally speaking means you are in fact supposed to aid me in my plan.”

“Do I even get to know what the plan is?”

Listen he doesn’t need to think about more than he already does, he’s going in circles as it is let’s not add to the pile.

“No,” Tubbo said very seriously, “You sit and look pretty even though chat has no clue and I be the project manager but this time for my own shit.”

“I can’t believe you steal a bit based on my thing and won’t even tell me what the thing is!”

Unstoppable force meets very moveable object. 

“I’ll steal more than just your bits.”

Ranboo just stares at the screen for a moment, “Yeah, I have no idea what that means.”

Sure, anything can move Ranboo but nothing quite like Tubbo’s infectious laughter and opposite of subtle statements, funny is funny, nothing more right?

“I’ll be honest neither do I.” 

“Glad where on the same level of confusion.”

Right?

“Oh, I could make on my level permanently but being constantly bent over might hurt your back.”

RIGHT?

“Wow, you really need BTTV”

Chat runs a mile a minute at the same time it takes a bit a runs with in for that full minute, god this is stressful so many things to think about little room in the brain. 

“You just want my chat to look like yours”

“Well it is superior yes, it also gets a few days to rest you absolute mad man.”

Sometimes chat says the same thing for so long the words burr together and it goes straight to the headache thinking about all this too much started. 

“Oh but chat loves me and they refuse to miss one moment of me incase a magically spring lore on them.”

“Chat might love you, but they’d love you more if they could visibly pepeLaugh, I know I’d love you more if I could gogyWhip when ever I pleased.”

Oh it’s rapidly becoming less subtle on either side, both boys laugh at the moment which passes with a funny dono and more BTTV deprived chat. Tubbo keeps the flirty jokes coming and Ranboo just quietly rolls with it.

“All the cute people who follow you are telling me to go to bed like I didn’t just wake up to talk to you.”

“Yeah, chat our sleep schedules are very strange”

Tubbo’s laugh filled the comfortable silence, “Our sleep schedule are the same for the most part, have been since the new year.”

“It helps that we talk nearly every day.”

“I do like hearing your voice, it makes me happy.”

Ranboo ran his hand through his hair, “You sure do, I have no idea why though.”

“I’m sure you can think it through.”

Maybe chat is right about it being bed time. 

Ranboo just laughed in response fumbling out a “I am fairly speaking amazing and everyone should use their twitch primes on me.”

“Yeah, they should.”

“I’m gonna be ending soon, got something I need to do, got anything to say to the twitch chat Tubbo?”

Tubbo perks up for a moment, okay this is going somewhere and that somewhere is down hill and fast.

“Oh, fuck um,” Tubbo coughs, “Twitch primes hand them over, tier three’s anyone?”

“Yes yes, listen to the man”

“Ranboo, I’m gonna be real with you I keep seeing boneZones for SlaveBoo and I can’t stop smiling.”

“I’m glad my chat can give you that.”

“Well it’s your chat so I’m not super surprised in the long run.”

“And with that, I send you away dear twitch.tv/ranboolive to ummm Punz like always!”

The two boys wait a few moments to say bye to the vod watchers before Ranboo ended stream. Tubbo sighed, not worried as much as he is just nervous for what was next.

“So, should I say sorry no or later?”

“What for?”

“Making things weird, being really um-“

“Flirty?”

“Yeah that, I’m sor-“

“I don’t mind it.”

Oh, that’s not the reaction Tubbo had expected.

“... You don’t mind it?”

“Okay, let me rephrase, I like it.”

Tubbo straightens up in his seat, “I have no clue where this is going then, because if you like it but-“

“Toby do you like me?”

Oh shit. 

“Oh shit.”

Tubbo just blinks at the discord call in front of him, this a flip in the script him at a lost of words and Ranboo calmly do whatever the fuck this is.

“Because for like the last three weeks we’ve done nothing but talk and you’re just always doing that thing where you flirt and then laugh it off and I’m a little more than confused.”

There’s a pause, a silence, Ranboo nearly got out of his chair to get out of the awkward situation. Tubbo apparently did because Ranboo could hear him yell into a pillow before returning.

“Honestly, Mark the last few weeks you’ve been one of the only things on my mind.”

“That’s cheesy.”

“Fuck yeah it is you asshole, I’d like to be able to be awake at think about something other than when the next moment I get to talk to my Ranboo.”

“Your Ranboo?”

“You’re awfully smug about this whole thing for someone who just had a revelation live in front of thousands of people.”

“It’s still hitting me,” Ranboo sunk a bit in his unicorn chair, “I’m sure in an hour I’ll have a meltdown at how stupid I’ve been.”

“Can I have my meltdown now or later?”

“Toby,” Ranboo made his voice low, “You never really answered my first question.”

“Yeah, 100%”

Ranboo’s smooth tone wavered, “Cool cool.”

Tubbo took the turning of the tables as an opportunity, “So, Mark, is this good with you?”

Ranboo doesn’t make a noise.

“If you like my flirting does that mean you like me?”

Ranboo is still quiet, he’s still in his chair, he’s thinking a bit too hard on this topic.

“Because I won’t blame you, I am in fact a gift to humanity.”

“Toby...”

Tubbo stops waiting or Ranboo to continue but all he got was just his name as quietly as possible.

“You tell me when to stop big guy, because I’ll keeping going until you know for a fact I love you.”

OOPS TOO FAR!!!

“You’ve said that so many times I’m starting to think it’s a joke.”

“I admit my feelings to you live in front of thousands of people for the last month and you think it’s a joke?” 

This is soft, gross and mushy, reel it in.

“If I take you with me while I take a shit will that ruin the mood.”

Ranboo just groaned, “You make this entertaining to say the least.”

Tubbo peeled himself of the bed with his phone and a giggle for Ranboo’s clearly exasperated state.

“I love you~!”

“I love you too.”

Wait oh shit, “That’s the second time I’ve got that admission.”

“You can pray its true.”

“I could but that take away from spending time with you.”

“Why on earth did you go for the most unsubtle form of confession?”

“No one said I confessed.”

“Oh,” Ranboo sighed, “You are using me for my body cool.”

“God I wish I could slap you right now.”

“Sure that’s all you’d do?”

And they go on like this for a while, it’s a cycle that they mess up so often.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy just take the crumbs and run we get what we get no fits
> 
> EDIT: AYO HOLY SHIT I POSTED THIS LAST NIGHT AND THERE ARE 111 KUDOS WTF ILY GUYS YES I AM THE 🦌 ANON ON TUMBLR AND I GUESS THIS IS MY THING NOW ILL BE THE FLUFF BOY NO SMUT IN MY HOLY TWITCH CHAT
> 
> also like feel free to request while i’m here i wanna flood this tag with nice mushy fluff


End file.
